


Moral Compass (Pokemon Sw/Sh fanfic)

by officialcoolkid69



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Disturbing Themes, F/F, F/M, Horror, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Horror, horror-drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialcoolkid69/pseuds/officialcoolkid69
Summary: Victor hates being compared to his sister. It's been driving him insane forever. Why is she always 'better' than him? Things don't get any better when the twins find out about the twisted, horrible things that have been going on in their friend group. Victor thinks he might snap.(Basically a Pokemon SwSh horror AU)
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Kurara | Klara & Savory | Avery, Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose, Hop/Masaru | Victor, Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 35





	1. Meet Klara and Avery!

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, I decided to write a story. Trigger warnings: implied child abuse and substances. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor groggily made his way downstairs, still in his pajamas. He glanced at the clock- it was a little after 9:00 AM. His twin sister, Gloria, was already dressed and finished with her breakfast.   
“I was wondering when you were going to get up.” she said bluntly.   
Gloria had always been the more ‘responsible’ one, according to their parents, anyway. She always got up on time, always organized. For some reason, she was always seen as ‘smarter’ than him. People tended to joke about that. Honestly, Victor didn’t care. He was a better battler, and to him, that’s all that really mattered.   
He and Gloria both had thick brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. They were exactly the same height, and they shared the exact same facial features. However, despite being identical twins, they insisted they looked nothing alike and hated being compared to one another.   
“Hurry up and get dressed,” Gloria continued. “You are coming to the mall, right?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Victor said. He had completely forgotten about their plans to meet up with some other kids at the mall that day. He went back upstairs, putting on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And his lucky hat. He couldn’t go anywhere without his lucky hat. When he went back downstairs, Gloria was already waiting by the front door.   
“Come on, let’s go!” She said impatiently. “And don’t be too loud. Mum is still asleep.”  
“Gloria, I haven’t even ate my bloody breakfast yet.”   
“It’s eaten. And I don’t care, you can eat at the mall. They’ve got a food court.”  
Rolling his eyes, Victor put on his shoes and went outside. It was extremely hot outside, and there wasn’t much shade in the small town they lived in.  
“I’ll call a flying taxi,” Gloria said. “I’m sure everyone else has already gotten there.” She continued, glaring at her brother.   
Victor rolled his eyes again, deciding not to say anything. He was too tired to fight with his stupid sister anyway. 

The taxi ride was fairly long, as the mall was in Wyndon and the twins lived in Postwick. Gloria was too occupied with her Rotom phone to have a conversation, so Victor resorted to staring out the window to pass the time. His phone was dead, and it wasn’t like there was anyone to talk to. After finally arriving at the mall, they were greeted by Hop, the younger brother of the champion and Victor’s best friend.   
“Hey Vic! Hey Gloria!” he shouted enthusiastically. “We’ve been waiting for you!”  
Hop always seemed to be excited about something. He always had this sparkle in his golden eyes, a perpetual twinkle of happiness. He was too nice for his own good, always willing to share and never hesitating to forgive. Hop and Victor had been friends for as long as they could remember, sharing passions for video games and Pokemon battling. They had been battling together forever, too; after all, it was Hop’s brother Leon that gave them both their first Pokemon.   
From beside him, Marnie waved. “Hi guys. It’s been awhile.”   
Marnie was the younger sister of the dark-type gym leader, Piers. She had forged a close friendship with Gloria over the few months they’d known each other. Marnie’s sleek black hair was pulled back into tight pigtails with a red velvet ribbon that complemented her piercing green eyes. Victor liked Marnie, too, but couldn’t help but think that she wasn’t very adventurous. She preferred to stick to the same routine. Victor and Hop, being rather hyperactive, found her calmer personality to be a bit boring, but maintained a friendship with her nonetheless.   
After they exchanged greetings, Victor wondered aloud, “where’s Bede?”  
Right on que, Bede walked into the group followed by two older kids.   
“Fashionably late, as always.” Marnie joked.   
“Whatever.” He snapped back.  
Bede was this platinum blonde kid with a questionable home life and an attitude problem. He was always chewing bubblegum, and he smelled like candy and cleaning chemicals. Although he acted aloof, there was something about his hazy violet eyes that seemed sad.   
Bede popped the bubblegum in his mouth and motioned to the older kids behind him. “This is Klara, and this is Avery.”  
The girl, who Victor assumed must be Klara, had bright pink hair and wore a huge bow.   
“Nice to meet you!” She said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “I’m Klara. With a K.”   
The boy, who Victor guessed was Avery, had long, golden hair and round glasses. He seemed distracted, but after Klara nudged him with her elbow he snapped back into reality. “Oh! My name is Avery. Pleasure to meet you.”  
“He’s psychic.” Klara added.  
“Well, it’s very nice to meet both of you!” Gloria said cheerfully. “Are you friends of Bede’s?”  
“Yep.” Klara said. She was loudly slurping a blue slushy with the brightly coloured logo of a gas station on the cup.   
“In fact,” she continued, pausing to drink more of the slushy, “Bede is staying at my house right now.”  
Ah. Victor thought. That makes sense.   
Nobody in the group had ever been to Bede’s house, probably because Bede never lived anywhere permanently. He had been staying with the chairman for a while, but there was something sketchy about their relationship. After being disqualified from the gym challenge, he was scouted by fairy-type gym leader Opal, with whom he was presumably living with. Victor guessed that he got bored of training to be the next gym leader and decided to run away and hang out with a friend for a few weeks. Or months.   
Victor didn’t know if he should feel bad for him. Despite the fact that Bede bullied Hop for the entire first half of the gym challenge, Hop always seemed worried about Bede’s wellbeing. Actually, it was more like Leon was.  
You see, Leon had caught chairman Rose making a few… unsavory comments about Bede, and had asked Hop to sort of check in on him. Bede told him to mind his own business.  
“So,” Victor broke the silence, “can we go to the food court? Gloria didn’t give me a chance to eat breakfast.”  
“I’m pretty sure everyone already ate, Victor.” Gloria said.  
“Hey! You’re the one who said I could eat here!” He replied.   
Before the twins started arguing, Klara interrupted, saying “Here Victor, you can have the rest of my slushy.”  
“Gee, thanks,” Victor said. “I’m glad you’re nicer than my stupid sister.”  
“Oh, shut up, will you?” Gloria said angrily.   
Everyone headed into the building to get away from the harsh heat, except for Klara, who lingered outside to smoke a cigarette. Victor didn’t understand why anyone would want to smoke those things and ruin their lungs, but he decided not to say anything about it. Besides, Klara was a mysterious older kid who did mysterious older kid things. I’ll understand it one day. He thought to himself.   
Victor continued slurping the blue slushy that Klara had given him, but she had already eaten half of it, so it wasn’t much. Maybe Gloria would change her mind and let him stop by the food court. Maybe Marnie would convince her to. After all, Marnie was always hungry.   
He sighed and tried to catch up with his sister. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Grape Popsicle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Victor begins to uncover something happening among his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! Thanks to the people who have given me kudos on this story. It means a lot! Make sure to comment and let me know what you think, as constructive criticism is always appreciated! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but chapter three is gonna be pretty long. 
> 
> Trigger warning: brief mentions of implied child abuse and stalking, implied substance abuse

“We should stick together, so we don’t lose each other.” Gloria said.   
“Good idea,” said Hop, “one time I got lost in a dollar store for a whole day.”

It turned out that sticking together was harder than it looked. Everyone seemed to be interested in different things, and Gloria finally lost it when Hop started complaining about how loud it was in the mall.   
“It hurts my eaaaaars. Are you guys ready to leave yet?” He continued complaining, and everyone groaned.   
“Shut up or I’ll give you a real reason to complain.” Bede snapped. Hop didn’t shut up.   
People started making excuses to leave. Klara noticed that Victor didn’t seem super thrilled to go back home with his sister.   
“Do you want to come over to my place?” She asked, bending down to Victor’s height. He agreed immediately, yelling at Gloria to tell their mum he was with a friend.   
Klara, Bede and Victor took a train to the Isle of Armor, an island off the coast of Galar, where Klara lived. After they got off the train, there was still a short walk until they got to Klara’s house. Bede nonchalantly spit his gum into someone’s yard. Klara either didn’t notice or didn’t care. They stopped walking when they came to a small, somewhat shabby looking house.  
“Well, this is it.” Klara said. She unlocked the door and motioned for Victor to go inside.   
Klara’s house smelled oddly like burnt popcorn. There was another smell there too, something that Victor couldn’t quite place. It was kind of… grassy? That’s the only way he could put it. He and Bede both sat on the couch. Victor attempted to start a conversation, but Bede seemed more interested in his Rotom phone. As Bede stared at the screen, Victor noticed that melancholy look in his cloudy eyes again. Bored, aloof, but also sad. He noticed that Victor was staring at him, and mouthed the word “what?”. Victor looked away.  
Klara sat on the couch in between them. “Anybody want something to eat?” she said cheerfully. But Klara had that sad look in her eyes, too, as well as dark bags as if she had been sleep-deprived.   
“I’ve got popsicles…” she continued.   
“Do you have any grape ones?” Victor asked. Bede looked at him in disgust. “You like the grape ones? Grape-flavoured stuff is so gross.”  
Klara rolled her eyes at Bede’s remark. “Yeah. I’ve got grape ones.”  
Klara went into the kitchen to grab Victor’s popsicle.   
Bede continued complaining about Victor’s taste in popsicles. “They don’t even taste like grapes,” he said, “they just taste like purple.”  
Victor was confused. “How do you know what purple tastes like?”  
“I just do,” Bede replied. “I know lots of things.”  
“Colours don’t have flavours, stupid.”  
“You know what I mean. It just tastes… artificial.”  
“As artificial as your hair?”  
Now that got Bede mad. “What are you talking about!? You’re such a-”  
At that moment, Klara walked in the door. “Jeez guys, I didn’t think you’d start attacking each other if I left the room.”  
Bede scoffed and went back to looking at his phone, but smiled. He and Victor weren’t really fighting, were they? There was a long, awkward silence before Victor broke it.   
“I meant to ask…” he started, “are you guys like, dating?”  
Klara and Bede both started making fake puking noises until they started laughing.   
“No!” they said at the same time.   
“Then… why do you live together?”  
Klara and Bede stopped laughing as soon as the words left Victor’s mouth. They exchanged a nervous glance, as if deciding who should explain it.   
Bede took a deep breath, and then started talking. “I’m trying to… um, avoid someone.”   
The mood in the room had shifted dramatically, from playful fighting to something dark and serious. Victor waited for Bede to explain further, but he didn’t. Finally, Victor decided to ask another question.   
“Who?”  
It seemed as if the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees. Honestly, Victor wasn’t sure if he wanted to know what happened.  
“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to…” Victor added.  
“No, it’s okay. I guess I should explain,” Bede continued. “I’m hiding from Rose. I think he wants to hurt me.”


	3. A party, a disappearance, and an overall lack of common sense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins attend a party. Not too long after, a few of their classmates stop showing up for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally decided to do some more writing. I hope you enjoy!

Victor went home shortly after that. Time went by, and he couldn’t help but feel worried for his friend.  
He had seen Klara and Bede several times after that. He wondered if Avery’s house was any better looking than Klara’s. Victor didn’t tell anyone else about their situation. Everyone else seemed to believe their facade. Marnie had even made jokes about how stereotypically popular they were, nicknaming them the “Heathers” and commenting on their “high-fashion” outfits.  
Victor just layed there, on his bed, thinking about what to do. All of the sudden, Gloria burst into his room.  
“Hey, Marnie’s throwing a party tonight. Are you coming?” She said.  
A party? What for?  
“Um… I guess?”  
“Okay, well hurry up and get ready. I will NOT hesitate to leave without you.”  
“What’s she throwing a party for, anyway?”  
“No reason in particular, I think. It’s just been so boring lately.”  
That’s one way to put it.  
Victor decided that maybe he could get some more answers at the party. And even if he didn’t, it would be fun, right?  
He put on a slightly nicer t-shirt, some plain jeans, and his favorite sneakers. And his lucky hat. When it was time to go, Gloria pushed him out the door and climbed in the flying taxi she had called. She seemed more excited than usual.  
“Everyone’s coming,” she said, checking her hair in the tiny cab mirror. “So don’t publicly embarrass me, okay?”  
“Whatever.” Victor grumbled.  
Everyone knew that Gloria had a crush on Marnie. Of course, Gloria would never admit it, but it was pretty obvious. Victor had decided not to give her a hard time about it. After all, he had had his fair share of crushes.  
After a few moments of awkward silence, they finally arrived in Spikemuth. As they walked down Marnie’s driveway, they could already hear the music blasting. The party was full of people Victor didn’t know, but he recognized a few faces. Hop spotted him and began waving frantically. Victor waved back, but he didn’t walk over. He felt a little guilty about it, but he felt like he and Hop were drifting apart.  
He finally spotted Klara and Bede, thanks to Klara’s bright pink hairdo and huge bow. He began walking over to them, casually grabbing some punch on his way. Klara was smoking something and laughing loudly at some story Bede was telling. Victor was about to make conversation when Avery walked over.  
“Shit, it smells like weed in here.” he said, brushing his long hair out of his face.  
“Yeah, that would be Klara,” Bede said. “Mary Jane’s her best friend.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Klara joked. Her gaze shifted to Avery. “You wanna hit?”  
“Personally, I don’t want to get addicted to drugs.” He replied  
“Lameass.” Bede said.  
Avery playfully punched him in the shoulder. “How old are you, ten?”  
“I’m fourteen, thank you very much.”  
“Still too young to be messing with Cannabis Sativa. Same goes for you, Klara.”  
Klara rolled her eyes and scoffed.  
Victor finally decided to speak up.  
“Hey guys, uh, how’s it going?”  
“We’re at a party, love. It’s safe to assume we’re enjoying ourselves.” Klara replied.  
“Well, I was meaning to talk to you guys about something,” Victor nervously responded, “mainly Bede.”  
“Oh.” was all he got in return.  
“Victor, I’m fine. Don’t be worried about me. It’s none of your business anyway.” Bede said.  
“I just… I just don’t want something to happen.”  
“I- Victor, it’s okay, really. Please don’t be worried. I promise you I’m fine.”  
“What did he say to you?”  
Bede’s face was a mixture of anger, fear, and some kind of false smile.  
“Listen, it’s none of your fucking business! Leave me alone! You don’t have to know everything about me, okay?!”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just- what you said at Klara’s-”  
“Why do you care?! Get a life and mind your own fucking business!”  
Victor made an excuse to leave the party shortly after that. Gloria stayed. And for some reason, he was jealous.  
He knew it didn’t make sense, it was his choice to leave the party, but it always seemed like Gloria had more fun than him. Maybe Bede was right- he should really get a life.  
He didn’t sleep that night. He ate leftover lasagna his mum had cooked the night before. He stared at the ceiling. He watched stupid videos on YouTube in the dark until his eyes hurt. The next few days went by with little to no social interaction. He went to school, and only half paid attention in class. Then one day, he couldn’t help but notice that Bede wasn’t at school. He didn’t show up for the next few days, either. Honestly, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Bede skipped all the time. Maybe Victor was just paranoid.  
But when Klara asked him if he’d seen Bede anywhere, he started to get seriously worried. Didn’t they always play hooky together?  
Victor decided not to say anything. But, considering what happened next, maybe he should’ve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and, uh that's all for now.


	4. Custom Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Avery finds something in a ditch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short mini-chapter. Part 2 is coming soon, and we'll be looking at things through a different point of view. As always, enjoy!

Weeks went by with no sign of Bede. Victor wondered if anyone filed a missing report. Deep down, he knew that even if someone did, the police had “more important things to do” than search for a juvenile delinquent. Everything seemed slow and uneventful.  
Until Avery came to school with Bede’s watch.   
“It was in a ditch,” Avery explained. “In Wyndon.”  
Klara took a shaky breath. “Maybe it’s not his,” she said, mostly to soothe herself. “Maybe someone just happens to have a really similar one.”  
“No, it’s his. Look at the logo. It’s custom made.”  
“So… is he dead?” Hop said, not really realizing what came out of his mouth.  
Klara ran to the bathroom.   
They didn’t see Klara again until lunch, her mascara running down her face and her hair disheveled from running her hands through it. She was attempting to eat the rubbery chicken nuggets the school served for lunch that day.  
As soon as the subject of Bede’s disappearance was brought up again, she threw up. The expression on her face; you could almost pinpoint the moment she felt the bile rise up in her throat. And then she threw up on the tile floor.   
Half of the cafeteria didn’t seem to notice, but it got noticeably quieter in the room.   
“It’s okay Klara, it’s not like we know for sure he’s dead. They never found a body or anything, so…” Hop was trying to be nice, but he wasn’t the greatest at comforting people. And really, he was never close with Bede.   
“Just leave me the fuck alone!” Klara harshly retaliated.   
Now the whole cafeteria was completely silent.   
The lunch lady told Klara to go to the front office. She snatched the golden watch out of Avery’s hands before she left. Victor presumed she went home early. He wanted to comfort her, but he was about as good at that as Hop was. So, once again, he didn’t say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments and kudos are really appreciated, and stay tuned for next chapter.


End file.
